Luna Maximoff
by skymoon
Summary: Pues eso, sobre la hija de Pietro y Crystal.


**Luna Maximoff**

Le miró pero no dijo nada. Se había sentado a su lado y había cambiado el canal sin tan siquiera preguntarla si estaba viendo lo que ponían en la televisión. Pero para qué decir nada si era ya algo habitual... No es que Triatlon por ser nuevo no se diera cuenta de su presencia, es que todos solían hacer lo mismo... Sólo se percataban de su presencia cuando estaba junto a su padre o su madre, o junto a ambos. Claro que la tía Wanda solía atenderla... pero es que para algo eran familia... pero los demás... Eran expertos en salvar el mundo y el universo, lo habían hecho centenares de veces pero de niños sabían bien poco...

Suspiró cuando vio llegar a los demás y ponerse a hablar entre ellos como si no importase en absoluto que ella hubiera estado viendo un programa infantil que adoraba. Bajó del sofá cruzó por delante de su madre, la miró con el ceño fruncido y salió del lugar con la cabeza bien alta y muy digna. Oyó que ella la llamaba pero levantó una mano e hizo como que no le interesaba lo que iba a decirle. Resignada se puso las manos en los oídos y subió directamente al cuarto que habían destinado para ella en la mansión de Los Vengadores.

Se encaramó al alféizar interior de una de las ventanas de su habitación y miró al exterior pensativa. Sabía que ella no era única a la hora de sentirse excluida... A Franklin Richards le solía pasar lo mismo... recordaba perfectamente una vez que estuvieron juntos cuando los 4 Fantásticos se reunieron con Los Vengadores y Los Inhumanos en Attilan y con los primeros vino Franklin. Él era el hijo de Mister Fantástico y la Mujer Invisible y estaba tan acostumbrado como ella a estar rodeado de grandes superhéroes pero al mismo tiempo, estaba también muy acostumbrado a que en numerosas ocasiones hicieran caso omiso de sus opiniones e incluso de su presencia. Frank no se quejaba, recordó ella, de sus padres ni de su tío ni de su padrino, la Cosa ... él sabía que le querían pero a veces se sentía solo...

Ella, Luna Maximoff, la hija del vengador Mercurio y de la Inhumana y como su marido, vengadora Crystal, también se sentía sola muy a menudo. Pero, quizá incluso más sola que Franklin, porque él tenía algo que le hacia ser diferente de ella. Franklin era mutante y gracias a sus poderes, aunque usados la mayor parte de las veces de manera inconsciente, e incluso creando la gran parte del tiempo más problemas que otra cosa, Los Vengadores y su propia familia y otros superhéroes habían salvado la vida. Ahora eran muchos de ellos los que le observaban más detenidamente... sabían que Frank era poderoso pero no habían tomado consciencia de cuánto hasta que no creó de la nada un mundo paralelo a donde les mandó para salvarles... Cierto es que ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de lo que había logrado pero nadie podía negar que tan enorme e improbable acto lo había realizado un niño de tan solo siete años.

Eso era, Frank era mutante y ella no. Tenía bien claro que su nacimiento había sido algo así como un paso atrás en la evolución. Era sumamente extraño que siendo su abuelo, su padre y su tía mutantes y toda la familia de su madre, e incluso esta, inhumanos, lo cual llevaba implícito el que eran seres con poderes, ella, Luna, descendiente directo de todas esas personas hubiera nacido sin ninguna clase de don. Ella no era especial, solo servía para ser el blanco perfecto de locos megalómanos que seguían las ideas genocidas de su abuelo o de los enemigos de sus padres y de los amigos de estos. La mayoría de las veces no era más que un estorbo.

Luna sabía que a sus padres no les importaba en absoluto que no tuviera poderes... bueno... pensó frunciendo el ceño de nuevo, eso no era del todo cierto. A veces se preguntaba si se pensaban que por ser una niña pequeña estaba sorda o era simplemente tonta... es que no se daban cuenta de que sabía perfectamente que a su padre no le hizo ninguna gracia tener como hija a una "simple humana"... sabía que ahora papá se arrepentía de lo que sintió cuando ella nació y todos supieron cómo era... pero también sabía que a su padre seguían sin agradarle mucho los "simples humanos" y, ella era uno de esos "simples humanos". Pero Luna adoraba a su padre... sabía que tenía muchos defectos... que era impulsivo y, a veces, irreflexivo pero eran esos defectos los que le hacían quererle tantísimo... Verle luchar tan duramente contra esas formas de comportarse le hacían ser a sus ojos el mayor héroe del universo... no por sus poderes... no por ser un vengador... no por haber salvado la Tierra y el universo tantas veces que ella misma había perdido la cuenta sino por ser tan normal como un "simple humano". Por ser su papá.

Y su madre, pues con ella le pasaba lo mismo. Con ella era con quien más tiempo había pasado... sucedió cuando sus padres se separaron... Luna creía saber el motivo... ella, su madre, había engañado a su padre con otro hombre y eso hizo mucho daño a papá... pero también se lo hizo a sí misma. Mamá tardó mucho en recuperarse e incluso, Luna lo vio claramente, llegó a coquetear con uno de sus compañeros vengadores... Sonrió de nuevo, a parte de sorda pensaban que estaba ciega... Había visto perfectamente como Dane Whitman miraba a Crystal Maximoff y como esta le miraba a él... pero todo sucedió mientras mamá pensaba que había perdido el amor de papá... Luna suspiró, papá tenía muchos defectos y muchos de ellos habían provocado que en el pasado desatendiera a mamá y mamá se sintió sola y actuó como no debía. Pero, bueno... parecía que las cosas habían vuelto a su cauce... Cuando Franklin trasladó a los héroes a ese otro planeta también se llevó a mamá, fue cuando papá se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a su mujer. Así que cuando los trajo de vuelta la volvió a conquistar. Ahora volvían a estar juntos y solía oírles reír... Antes no reían nunca.

Oyó pasos en el exterior y a alguien llamando a su puerta.

¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó su madre metiendo la cabeza por la puerta al mismo tiempo que la abría.

Claro...

¿Estás enfadada? – Inquirió de nuevo con tono mimoso.

No... ¿por qué debiera estarlo?

Luna, cariño... te conozco y sé que no te ha gustado lo que ha sucedido abajo... A mi tampoco me habría gustado.

No importa, mamá. Acabáis de llegar de una misión, supongo que al Sr. Triatlon le apetecía sentarse sin hacer nada, solo a descansar... Que yo estuviera viendo otra cosa no tiene importancia. – Su madre sonrió al oírla decir eso. Conocía a su niña y sabía perfectamente que estaba enfadada.

Cielo, si algo te molesta debes decirlo...

Como que me van a escuchar. – Refunfuñó ella. – No es que quieran pero saben menos de niños que yo de... no sé... de...

¿Elefantes?

Si, de elefantes... yo no sé nada de elefantes... aunque me gustan mucho.

Lo sé...

¿Se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado o se lo has tenido que decir tu? – Crystal enrojeció de vergüenza. Estaba claro que Luna también les conocía a ellos.

Debes disculparles...

He dicho que no importa... – Crystal guardó silencio al mismo tiempo que miraba a su hija. Finalmente Luna volvió a hablar. – Tengo hambre... ¿queda mucho para cenar?

No lo creo, bajaré a preguntar. Por cierto, papá ha dicho que esta noche te leerá el cuento que quieras y la tía Wanda que pases por su cuarto si quieres que te enseñe algo de magia...

Ya... gracias.

Crystal salió de la habitación de su hija sientiéndose algo confundida. Cada vez era más evidente que Luna estaba desarrollando un nivel de inteligencia que no se correspondía con su edad. La niña tenía cinco años y hablaba y se expresaba con total claridad y corrección... Además, su forma de razonar... Bajó al salón donde aún estaban algunos de sus compañeros... Steve Rogers, también conocido como el Capitán América, Tony Stark, Iron Man, Carol Danvers, Pájaro de Guerra, Janet Van Dyne, La Avispa y, su marido, Pietro. Este la miró al entrar:

¿Está enfadada?

Si pudiera echaría humo por la cabeza... dice que no pero casi me muerde.

Es una niña con carácter... – La sonrió Janet.

Lo ha sido desde el primer berrido que pegó al nacer... y deberíamos darnos cuenta Pietro...

¿De qué?

De que no tiene poderes pero no es tonta... incluso yo diría que es más que inteligente.

Bueno, ¿acaso esperabas otra cosa?... es mi hija... – Bromeó su marido. Crystal le miró y suspiró con resignación. Haciendo caso omiso de tal afirmación siguió hablando.

Ya... pero ¿te has parado a escucharla atentamente...? ¿te has parado a razonar con ella?

¿Razonar? Tiene cinco años, cariño.

Precisamente... juraría que un niño de cinco años no suele razonar pero ahora mismo Luna me ha querido convencer de que no estaba enfadada razonando de forma totalmente clara y precisa.

¿Ha hecho eso de verdad, Crys? – Inquirió Carol.

Te lo juro... También se ha dado cuenta de que sabéis muy poco de niños...

¡Eso no es del todo cierto! – Exclamó Janet.

¡Ya...! ¡Cómo que has estado más de una hora con un niño a tu lado, Jan! Y a los demás os pasa lo mismo... Si hay algo que no suele haber en este lugar son niños.

Este no es un lugar para niños, Crystal.

Pues no creo que tu crecieras mal aquí, Tony.

Cierto, pero entonces no era la base de operaciones de un grupo de superhéroes con más enemigos que pelos en la cabeza.

También tienes razón...

Quizá debiéramos crear unas jornadas de puertas abiertas...

O quizá debierais planteáros que os ha llegado la hora de tener hijos. – En ese momento Jarvis, el mayordomo del lugar entró en el salón y anunció que la cena estaba servida. Mientras Janet, Crystal y Pietro salían hacia el comedor Steve, Tony y Carol se miraron entre ellos:

Sí, hijos, seguro... – Concluyó Carol por los tres. Pero mientras salían rumbo a donde estaban los demás a Tony se le pasó la cabeza que alguien tendría que heredar todas sus posesiones y que quizá sí había llegado la hora de empezar a pensar en tener hijos. Había muchas cosas que estaban en contra de esa idea pero también muchas a favor... Sin embargo, ¿aceptaría la Sta. Rumiko Fujikawa ser la madre de esos futuros vástagos de Tony Stark?

Mamá... – Habló Luna mientras pinchaba un trozo de carne y lo mojaba en la salsa.

¿Si, cariño? – Crys se volvió hacia su hija a tiempo de coger una servilleta y limpiarla la boca toda manchada de la suso dicha salsa y que le empezaba a resbalar por la barbilla. – ¿Qué quieres...?

¿Cuando estemos aquí podría tener una profesora como la que tengo en Attilan?

¿Quieres una profesora? – Luna se encogió de hombros.

Me aburro. Como Frank está en no se donde, porque sus papás quieren que vaya a la escuela a aprender cosas pero no quieren que nadie haga que de nuevo use sus poderes sin que se de cuenta... no tengo a nadie con quien jugar... pero además es que yo también quiero aprender cosas.

¿Qué clase de cosas? – La preguntó Wanda.

No sé... cosas de la Tierra. Soy inhumana pero también terrestre... – Crystal miró a su marido y enarcó una ceja como queriéndole reafirmar lo que le había dicho con anterioridad. – Y quiero aprender a leer para poder entender las cartas que me manda el abuelo... – Su padre dejó caer el tenedor en el plato al oír aquello, su tía fijó la vista en ella incrédula y su madre se atragantó. El resto de los comensales se quedaron callados y Jarvis se quedó parado con una fuente de puré de patatas en sus manos. Todos la miraban.

¿Qué has dicho?

Que quiero aprender a leer... – Luna miró a su padre con ojos inocentes pero sabía perfectamente lo que él quería saber y no era eso.

No, me refiero a lo "último" que has dicho... sobre el "abuelo".

Que quiero poder leer sus cartas...

¿Te manda cartas? ¿Qué abuelo?

¡El único que tengo, papá! El abuelo Eriq... Magneto. – La voz de Luna sonaba tranquila como si en realidad no estuviera hablando de uno de los mayores enemigos de la Tierra y de uno de los más poderosos mutantes del planeta. Un hombre que estaba dispuesto a declarar la guerra contra los humanos para acabar con ellos. Lo cual conllevaba, y Luna era consciente de ello, que quería acabar con su propia nieta o, por lo menos, con la gente que era como ella. Vio que su padre tomaba aire.

¿Él te escribe?

Sí... aunque la primera vez me mandó un DVD... Me decía que no le gustaba que yo no tuviera poderes pero que como era algo que no podía evitar no permitiría que nadie de los suyos volviera a hacerme daño, como hicieron Fabián Cortez y Éxodo, y que si alguien se atrevía les mataría... Quiero decirle que eso está mal... no que me defienda sino que les mate. – Pietro sonrió. Todo aquello que Luna le estaba diciendo sobre su padre era nuevo para él. – Me decía que me parecía a la tía Anya... creo que era tu hermana mayor, ¿no, papá?

Sí...

¿Qué la pasó? ¿Por qué no la conozco? ¿Y por qué no habláis nunca de ella?

Murió hace mucho tiempo... nosotros tampoco la conocimos...

¿Murió cuando era pequeña...?

Sí no era mucho mayor que tu...

Pues dice que me parezco a ella... ¿cómo murió? – Wanda intervino.

Cariño, la hicieron algo malo, hubo un incendio y no la ayudaron...

Por eso el abuelo debe estar tan enfadado... creo que debía querer mucho a Anya.

Sí debió quererla mucho... – _"Sin duda más que a nosotros, sus otros dos hijos"_, pensó Pietro para sí. - ¿Qué más te decía el abuelo?

Que cuando supiera leer podría entender las cartas que me iba a enviar todos los meses y que cuando yo supiera escribir le contestara contándole cosas sobre mi...

¿Sólo sobre ti?

Quiere saber cómo soy... si tengo amigos, incluso me decía que quería saber si era feliz... Me dijo que si alguna vez le necesitaba solo tenía que decírselo y él vendría a ayudarme sin importarle estar muy lejos de mi. – Luna miró a su padre con seriedad. – Papá...

Dime...

Sé que el abuelo ha hecho muchas cosas malas... y que ha matado a mucha gente pero quizá si me puede querer a mi... que no soy como tú hubieras querido que fuera y mucho menos como él desearía que hubiera sido su nieta... quizá entonces pueda aprender a querer al resto de las personas que son como yo... y quizá entonces ya no quiera que haya una guerra. Y así nadie morirá y ningún niño se quedará sin papás... Puede pasar, ¿verdad?

Si, cariño, claro que puede pasar. – _"Pero ojalá fuera todo tan sencillo como dices, princesa"_, al mismo tiempo que Mercurio pensaba esto era consciente de las otras palabras que había dicho su hija... ella sabía que en un momento de su vida, él no la había querido porque no era mutante y porque no tenía poderes. Comprender que ella tenía conocimiento de eso le dolió más que cualquier otro sufrimiento que hubiera padecido con anterioridad. Pero allí estaba su pequeña, mirándolo con ojos serios y dulces, unos ojos en los que se podía leer claramente el amor que sentía por él... el amor y la confianza. No la defraudaría de nuevo jamás.

Pocas semanas después Luna obtuvo lo que había pedido; una profesora. Agatha Harkness, la anciana hechicera colaboradora de Los Vengadores y los 4 Fantásticos se presentó una buena mañana en el lugar. Luna vio que su tía Wanda, a quien la mujer todavía tutelaba en su proceso inconcluso de aprender magia, se alegraba de verla pero que también se extrañaba. Luna se deslizó sigilosamente a la habitación de sus padres, con quienes Agatha había pedido hablar. Junto a papá y mamá estaba la tía.

A mis oídos ha llegado un rumor acerca de que vuestra hija ha solicitado un profesor con el que dar clases mientras esté en la Tierra... – Luna no podía ver las caras de sus padres y de su tía pero supuso que estarían tan asombrados como ella. Lo cual se vio confirmado cuando oyó como su padre intervenía en la conversación.

¿Cómo sabes...

No preguntes, Pietro, simplemente lo sé. Si me lo permitís me gustaría ser yo quien tutelara el aprendizaje de Luna... Estoy muy acostumbrada a ser niñera y profesora de niños "especiales"... No me supondría ningún problema y creo que bien podría ser necesario para el bienestar y la seguridad de vuestra hija.

Sta. Harkness, creo que no es una mala idea pero por qué piensa que es necesario...

Todo hijo de superhéroe debiera aprender las cosas necesarias para saber defenderse si es víctima de un ataque de los enemigos de sus padres, Crystal...

¿Quieres enseñarle magia a Luna? – preguntó la tía Wanda.

Sólo si así me lo pidiera ella y sólo si vosotros estuvierais de acuerdo. Pero no, mi intención es enseñarla a moverse en el mundo terrestre, que adquiera los conocimientos necesarios para saber defenderse por ella misma. Luna no tiene poderes pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga otras cualidades y capacidades que deben ser desarrolladas...

Sólo tiene cinco años... – habló papá.

Nunca es demasiado pronto para empezar a aprender. Para aprender cosas como por ejemplo que no se deben espiar conversaciones ajenas y de personas adultas... – Agatha abrió la puerta del armario en el que se había metido Luna y desde el cual estaba escuchando la conversación. – O que en todo caso si se persiste en tan desagradable conducta se debe hacer con mayor discreción y sigilo. – Luna cayó sobre la alfombra del cuarto y notó que todas las miradas estaban posadas en ella. Percibió que no eran miradas muy agradables.

¡Luna, entre las muchas cosas que te he dicho que no hagas esa estaba entre ellas! – Exclamó su madre. Tragó saliva y la miró con ojos dulces y tristones.

¿Lo... siento?

¡Uhm! – su padre parecía enfadado pero acabó moviendo la cabeza con resignación y luego la miró. – Y bien... si has estado escuchando dinos si quieres que Agatha sea tu profesora...

¡Sí... sí... sí!

Vaya... ningún niño me había recibido con tanto entusiasmo.

Agatha la había llevado a Central Park. Dijo que despejar la mente durante unas horas no les vendría mal a ninguna de las dos y Luna no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Los Vengadores habían salido en una misión y casi siempre que sucedía eso, Luna no podía evitar pensar en si de ella volverían papá, mamá y la tía sanos y salvos... Agatha debió percibir que estaba preocupada y eso le dio un motivo más para sacarla de la casa. Mientras montaba rodeada de otros niños en el tobogán se fijó en una mujer que paseaba por uno de los caminos que circundaban la zona recreativa. Frunció el ceño y se quedó asombrada al comprobar el enorme parecido de esa persona con su tía Wanda. Un niño la gritó algo y la empujó rampa abajo. Cuando llegó al suelo, Luna recordó la foto que su abuelo le había mandado de la madre de papá y la tía, de su esposa, de la abuela Magda. Recordó que entonces ya había pensado que la tía y su madre eran idénticas como dos gotas de agua. Y esa mujer parecía ser lo bastante mayor como para ser su abuela. Buscó con los ojos a Agatha y la halló sentada en un banco leyendo alguno de sus numerosos libros de magia. Sabía que no debía hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero una poderosa fuerza la empujó a llevarlo a cabo. Sin avisar a Agatha echó a andar detrás de esa mujer...

Agatha levantó los ojos del libro y los fijó en Luna. En su rostro apareció una ligera sonrisa:

Suerte... aquí empieza tu destino. Es tu camino y sólo tu puedes recorrerlo.

Siguió a esa persona a lo largo de muchas calles. Tuvo que fijarse bien en cómo actuaba la gente cuando iban a cruzar esas calles. Miraban un palo con luces y cuando una de esas luces iluminaba en verde a un dibujo de un hombre cruzaban... no lo hacían cuando el otro dibujo de hombre estaba en rojo. Luna adoptó esa forma de actuar, así debía ser como se cruzaban las calles... Curioso, ¿por qué no era de otra manera? ¿Quién habría decidido que fuera así y no de otra forma?

Poco a poco se fue haciendo de noche, era posible que papá y mamá ya hubieran vuelto a casa y estarían muy preocupados. Luna deslizó su mano en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo y palpó la tarjeta que Iron Man la dio hacia una semanas; la dijo que era una tarjeta especial, que con ella si se encontraba en problemas podría llamarles y ellos acudirían en su auxilio... eran una tarjeta que la convertía en una miembro especial de Los Vengadores. Luna se había sentido muy orgullosa cuando Iron Man se la dio. Él la dijo que había sido idea del Sr. Stark así que cuando lo volvió a ver se lanzó a sus brazos y se lo agradeció con una colección muy efusiva de besos. Recordó que todo el mundo se había echado a reír ante el tono sonrojado que había tomado el rostro de Tony Stark. Pero ella no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, sabía ser agradecida.

Vio que la mujer se adentraba en un callejón oscuro y fue tras ella. Estaban a medio camino de la calle cuando su objetivo se volvió y se quedó parada mirándola:

¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me sigues? – Luna notó que su voz tenía un marcado acento, parecido al que tenía papá cuando volvía de una larga estancia en las tierras de Wundagore, en Transia. Donde él y su hermana habían nacido. También se dio cuenta de que parecía algo perdida y confusa. Luna tragó saliva.

Se parece mucho a alguien a quien conozco...

¿Y por eso me sigues? – La niña se encogió de hombros. Al hacer ese gesto vio como la mujer palidecía y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

¿A... An... Anya? – Entonces lo supo con claridad. Su primera impresión no había sido errónea. ¡Era su abuela!

No... no soy Anya. Pero ella es mi tía... aunque nunca la conocí..., abuela. – La mujer guardó silencio. Luego volvió a hablar.

¿Por qué me has llamado abuela?

Tuviste dos hijos, hace mucho tiempo, cuando huiste del abuelo. Eran gemelos, un niño y una niña, el niño es mi padre. Por eso eres mi abuela.

¿Huí de tu abuelo? – Su voz sonaba cada vez más confusa y parecía que estaba empezando a tener miedo.

No te acuerdas, ¿verdad?

No... pero tu pareces tener las respuesta a todas las preguntas que me he hecho estos años... ¿Por qué huí...?

Porque el abuelo hizo algo que te asustó... y, tuviste miedo de él, por eso huiste. Estabas embarazada pero eso él no lo sabía... supongo que estuviste andando mucho tiempo y al final llegaste a las montañas de Transia, donde te pusiste de parto...

Sí... me atendió un ser extraño.

Se llama Bova... y sería muy largo de explicar. Pero poco después de que tuvieras a tus hijos te fuiste. Y desapareciste.

Y dices que uno de mis hijos es tu padre...

Sí, se llama Pietro Maximoff y puede hacer cosas parecidas a las que te asustaron del abuelo. El abuelo, papá y la tía Wanda son especiales... son... mutantes. Pero ni papá ni la tía son malos...

Mutantes... eso quiere decir que tienen poderes... ¿tu abuelo si es malo?

Se enfadó mucho cuando se negaron a ayudar a vuestra hija Anya... todavía sigue enfadado con las personas que no tienen poderes, dice que son iguales a aquellas gentes que dejaron morir a vuestra hija.

¿Y tu no eres especial? – la mujer la sonrió suavemente al hacerle esa pregunta.

No... soy un paso atrás... mamá también tiene poderes, aunque no es mutante. Yo debiera haberlos tenido pero no fue así. Pero vivo con ello, mi tutora dice que sé hacer otras muchas cosas muy bien.

Desde luego para lo pequeña que eres hablas muy bien... creo que mi Anya también solía hacerlo.

El abuelo me dijo que me parezco a ella...

Eres su viva imagen. – Luna se dio cuenta de que temblaba.

¿Por qué estás asustada abuela? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Creo que a parte de ti alguien más me sigue... intentó hacerme algo hace unos días... pero me resulta difícil pensar... he llevado una vida triste... no recordar tu pasado es...

Debe ser duro... pero si vienes conmigo a ver a papá y a la tía ellos te ayudarán. Son superhéroes.

¿Superhéroes?

Son miembros de Los Vengadores, papá es Mercurio y la tía la Bruja Escarlata. ¿Nunca les has visto?

En la Europa del Este no se hablaba mucho de Los Vengadores... los conozco de nombre pero jamás he visto una foto de ellos.

Claro, si lo hubieras hecho abrías venido corriendo a verles...

¿Por qué?

Porque si yo me parezco mucho a la tía Anya, la tía Wanda y tu sois más parecidas aún. Sois como la misma persona a distinta edad... Hubieras sabido que ella tenía algo que ver contigo... y habríais acabado sabiendo que sois madre e hija. – Luna y su abuela oyeron pasos adentrándose en el callejón, de repente hubo un intenso fogonazo de luz y alguien se abalanzó sobre ellas.

¡Corre! – Exclamó su abuela cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola con ella. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – la preguntó mientras corrían.

Luna...

¡Bien, ahora que has entrado en mi vida no permitiré que nadie te haga daño! ¿A dónde vamos?

¡A la Mansión de Los Vengadores!

¿Cómo se va?

¡No lo sé! Nunca he salido sola de allí... estoy perdida. – Su abuela giró la cabeza y la miró sin detenerse. Luego la sonrió.

¡Vale, no te preocupes, cariño! ¡Algo se me ocurrirá! Nadie te va a hacer daño... – Lo que fuera o quién fuera que las había atacado seguía tras ellas.

Agatha Harkness se enfrentó con estoicismo y sin variar ni un ápice la impasibilidad de su rostro a la ira verbal de Pietro Maximoff y a las coléricas miradas que su esposa, Crystal le estaba dirigiendo. Tampoco Wanda estaba muy contenta, podía percibir que era un sentimiento compartido por el resto de los vengadores.

¡Me estás diciendo que dejaste que mi hija siguiera a una mujer desconocida sin más ni más! ¡Qué mi hija de CINCO AÑOS está sola en las calles de New York!

De nuevo te digo que sí...

¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO!

No toleraré que te dirijas a mi en ese tono, modéralo. – El tono seco de Agatha frenó algo la furia de Mercurio quien pese a todo la siguió mirando colérico e indignado. Agatha asintió y continuó hablando. - Luna debía hacerlo, debía seguir a esa mujer... Junto a ella desanudarán una red de confusión y en cierta forma ayudarán a que alguien cercano a vosotros dos, Pietro, Wanda logre redimirse ante vosotros...

¿De qué hablas, Agatha? – la anciana miró a su pupila.

Será mejor que os lo enseñe... – Hizo un gesto con la mano y ante todos apareció una especie de pantalla. En ella pudieron ver a Luna, alguien la tenía cogida de la mano y la hacía correr a su lado, sin soltarla. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que debía ser la mujer a quien la niña había seguido. La suso dicha tenía el cabello pelirrojo, largo y rizado, muy parecido al de Wanda.

¿Quién es?

Mirar su rostro... – la imagen cambió para que todos pudieran verla. Pietro se volvió incrédulo hacia su hermana y luego volvió a fijar la vista en la imagen de la mujer.

Es igual que tu, Wanda pero más mayor...

¡Oh, Dios! – Wanda tragó saliva al ir tomando forma en su mente la idea de que sabía quién era esa mujer.

¿Qué sucede?

Pietro, no te imaginas quién es... – su hermano la miró confuso.

Cariño... – intervino Crystal. – Me da la sensación de que es tu madre...

¡¡¿QUÉ!

A Luna le costaba cada vez más respirar. Corría todo lo rápido que podía pero casi le era imposible seguir el ritmo de su abuela y ésta se dio cuenta. Buscó con la mirada un lugar en el que refugiarse. Vio una puerta en un lateral de la calle por donde corrían y se metió sin pensarlo por ella. Cogió a Luna en sus brazos y subió raudamente las escaleras, finalmente se metió debajo del rellano de esa misma escalera en el tercer piso con Luna acurrucada en su regazo.

Shhhh... cielo, procura estar lo más callada posible. – Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que oyeron un gran estruendo. Todo había sido en vano, quien fuera las había encontrado.

Sé que estáis aquí... salid... – Magda lo hizo pero aferrando a Luna con fuerza.

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mi? – Contuvo las ganas de gritar que sintió cuando vio a ese ser. Tenía aspecto humanoide pero era rojo, tenía cola, pezuñas, orejas puntiagudas y colmillos. ¡Parecía un demonio!

¡Mefisto! – la exclamación de Wanda sonó en la sala de reuniones de Los Vengadores como una losa. ¡Ese maldito hijo de...! ¡Él le había arrebatado a sus niños! ¡Y ahora amenazaba a su madre, a la que nunca había conocido, y a su sobrina!

Os necesito para completar el círculo... vuestras almas... dos almas puras para completar las otras dos que ya tengo...

Tómame a mi... pero deja a mi nieta... es solo una niña.

También lo son tus otros dos nietos... estarías dispuesta a dar tu vida para salvar la de ellos.

¿Dos nietos?

Tommy y Will... él dijo que nunca habían existido... debía ser mentira... – murmuró Luna.

No debieron confiar en mi... ¿por qué lo hicieron? ¿No soy acaso el "rey de la mentira"?...

Manipulaste a mi tía... en el peor momento... ¡devuélveme a mis primos! – gritó furiosa Luna.

Vaya, vaya, vaya... la mocosa tiene agallas. Bueno, eso ya da igual... – el demonio chasqueó los dedos y tanto Magda como Luna desaparecieron del lugar.

¿Era... era... era mentira? – Murmuró Wanda. Instintivamente se volvió a mirar a la Visión quien tras su rostro de androide no parecía mostrar ninguna emoción pero ella sabía que por dentro era todo lo contrario. – Tommy y Will... están... – Janet Van Dyne se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó.

Wanda... rezaremos para que todo salga bien... pero Los Vengadores estaremos a tu lado y al lado de vuestros hijos, lo sabéis, ¿verdad? – Inqurió Jan mirándola a ella y a la Visión. Los dos asintieron.

Estamos intentando localizar el lugar a dónde las han llevado pero por ahora no hay datos...

Ni los habrá Iron Man... – Intervino Agatha Harkness. – Mefisto es inteligente, siempre lo ha sido, pero... Wanda, Pietro, Crystal no todo está perdido. Porque el demonio cometió un error...

¿Cuál...

Sondeó la mente de vuestro padre para averiguar cosas sobre Luna...

¡Mi padre! – exclamó Pietro. – Entonces si que podemos olvidarnos de que algo salga bien...

Sé que no tienes motivos para confiar en él pero deberías hacerlo, por lo menos en estos momentos... Permanecer atentos a la pantalla y lo comprobaréis.

Luna, su abuela y Mefisto emergieron en un devastado páramo de tierras que se estaban quemando. El cielo era rojo, olía a azufre, y por doquier estaban rodeados de ríos de lava...

¿Dónde... – Murmuró Magda.

En mi reino... y ahora... – el demonio extendió una mano dispuesto a lanzar un hechizo contra las dos mujeres. Pero algo se lo impidió.

¿De verdad creíste que podrías invadir mi mente y quedar impune por ello? ¿De verdad pensaste que me pasé años siendo amigo del mejor telépata del planeta y que no aprendí nada de él... que no sabría sondear tu mente al mismo tiempo que tu sondeabas la mía y que no te sacaría la información que deseara? – Una voz de ultratumba atronó el lugar. La aterrada cara de Luna se iluminó de súbito y esperanzada exclamó:

¡¡¡Abuelo! ¡Era verdad!

Te lo dije, no permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño, princesa. – La imponente figura de Eriq Magnus Lehnsherr emergió de entre las sombras. Portaba su uniforme rojo y cárdeno y su casco de los mismos tonos. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par al ver a la mujer que acompañaba a su nieta. - ¡Por todos los...! ¡¡¡MAGDA!

¿E... Er.. Eriq? – Magda Lehnsherr frunció el ceño tratando de ver en la figura de ese hombre a su marido. Y lo reconoció, volvió a sentir el miedo que sintió cuando él manifestó su poder delante de ella, vengándose de los asesinos de la hija mayor de ambos.

¡Tú...! – Magneto hizo un fulminante gesto con el cual retuvo a Mefisto en una burbuja magnética que fue comprimiendo y oprimiendo al demonio. - ¡¡¿Qué hace mi mujer aquí! ¡¡¿Cómo osas involucrarla en algo así! ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a amenazar las vidas de mi nieta y mi mujer! ¡¡Pagarás por esto!

¡Eriq, no! – Magda soltó a Luna y se interpuso entre su marido y el demonio.

¡Magda...! ¿Qué?

Ni siquiera les conozco... pero según parece le mintió a nuestra hija... tiene a nuestros nietos... no puedes hacerle nada, por lo menos no hasta que nos diga dónde están.. – La cólera en los ojos de Magneto y su expresión de furia crecieron hasta cotas inimaginables.

¿Los hijos de Wanda? William... Thomas... – Eriq le lanzó un rayo a Mefisto que le hizo salir despedido. - ¡¡Demonio! – Se aproximó a él lentamente y se le quedó mirando con violencia. – Sé que no puedo matarte pero si que puedo convertir tu existencia en una tortura... sería capaz de abandonar mis propósitos por hacerlo... así que si no quieres que sea así... ¡¡¡¡devuélveme a mis nietos ya!

Están prisioneros en el rincón del alma y si les separo del lugar al que están atados morirán... – Murmuró Mefisto y al mismo tiempo emitió una fría y sarcástica risa.

¡Maldito! – Magneto contrajo violentamente los puños y apretó furioso los dientes. La ira se reflejaba en su rostro.

Wanda miró a su hermano. Cada vez estaba más sorprendida... ¿Su padre defendiendo la vida de sus nietos? ¿Su madre viva? ¿Sus propios hijos vivos?

Pietro... qué hace él defendiendo a esta familia...

Sigo sin fiarme... luego pedirá algo.

Sé que no tenéis nada por lo que sentiros orgullosos de ser sus hijos, pero hubo un tiempo en el que Magneto amó a vuestra madre... y con ella tuvo una hija y os tuvo a vosotros... para traer al mundo a tres hijos ha tenido que haber mucho amor... Y quien es capaz de amar así también es capaz de odiar con la misma intensidad. Repudio sus planes, pero no es menos humano que vosotros, Pietro, Wanda..., mal que le pese. Y aunque ni el mismo lo comprenda, lo cierto es que quiere a Luna... y, en su momento quiso a Thomas y William, supongo que eso no ha cambiado y ahora que sabe que están vivos y que les han estado haciendo daño, eso se ha manifestado... – Pietro y Wanda miraron a Agatha sin saber si debían creerla o no.

El dilema que ha establecido Mefisto puede ser solucionado de una forma... – Magneto y Magda se volvieron al oír una voz que hacia 31 años había desaparecido de sus vidas.

¿Anya? – Habló Magneto.

¿Hija? – un espectro de luz de pequeño tamaño irrumpió en el lugar. Era rubia, muy parecida a Luna quizá algo mayor, unos pocos años.

Mefisto... te propongo un trato... – el demonio la miró con desprecio. - Yo morí siendo niña... todos saben que cualquier niño que es asesinado queda "viviendo" en una especie de Limbo hasta que su crimen es reconocido por las personas que lo llevaron a cabo... mi padre no acabó con la vida de todos los que se negaron a ayudarme y algunos de ellos no se han arrepentido de lo que hicieron... Mi alma sigue siendo pura... Lo sabes...

¿Qué propones?

Mi alma por la de mis sobrinos. Tengo siete años, mi alma tiene el mismo valor que la de dos niños de tres años. Deja a mis sobrinos libres y me tendrás a mi.

Hecho...

Anya... no... – Murmuró Magneto. El espíritu de la niña se volvió hacia su padre y le sonrió.

Hola... papá, quiero que sepas una cosa... quiero que sepas que no puedo decirte que me alegre de ver en lo que has convertido tu vida, pero también quiero decirte que suceda lo que suceda, hagas lo que hagas siempre te querré. – Magneto tragó saliva. La niña miró a su madre y la sonrió. Luego se arrodilló frente a Luna. – Y Luna, cariño... nunca te avergüences de ser diferente, no tienes poderes mutantes ni inhumanos pero tienes algo mucho más especial que todo eso...

¿Soy especial?

Lo eras, lo eres y lo serás. Y hay mucha gente que te quiere. Tienes esto... – y le señaló el corazón. – y también esto. – y esta vez le señaló la cabeza, indicando el cerebro, su inteligencia. – Y ahora, Mefisto, libera a mis sobrinos... – Una pared cubierta de lava apareció a escasos metros de ellos. Y allí asomaban, atrapados, los pequeños cuerpos de Thomas y William. Tenían sus ojitos cerrados, sus cabellos pelirrojos, como los de su madre y su abuela, tenían mechones blancos... signo evidente de que habían sufrido mucho. – Mamá, papá, acercaros a ellos... – Magneto y Magda así lo hicieron, esta sin soltar de la mano a Luna, que la siguió. – Ahora, Mefisto... ¡¡¡ya! – La lava se separó de sus cuerpecitos liberándolos, antes de que cayeran tanto Eriq como su esposa los cogieron y acunaron en sus regazos. Poco a poco fueron abriendo los ojos, ojos apagados, sin brillo... los pequeños no reconocieron a ninguno de los dos... a Magda no la habían visto jamás y a su abuelo tan solo una vez... Demasiado poco para una mentes tan jóvenes y que habían padecido tanto dolor...

¡¡¡Pagarás por esto monstruo! – Gritó Magda indignada volviéndose hacia el demonio.

Ya lo creo que pagará...

Si me sucediera algo a mi... el alma de vuestra hija quedaría condenada eternamente a los infiernos. No profiráis amenazas vanas que no podéis cumplir... Contentaros con haber recuperado a los niños... – Magneto no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le llevara la contraria y a que le vencieran pero sabía que en ese momento no podía hacer nada... Si lo intentaba estaría poniendo en peligro las vidas de su esposa, las de sus nietos y el alma de su hija... Había demasiado que perder... Personas que no podía permitirse el lujo de perder... los únicos lazos que le quedaban de su cada vez más lejana humanidad y cordura.

¿Y ahora... – empezó Magda pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar supo que el demonio los había hecho desaparecer de sus dominios. En ese momento estaban en una playa de fina arena y rodeados por personas con armas... - ¡Eriq!

Tranquila... estamos en Genosha, en mi país, son miembros de mi ejército.

¡Señor! – Un hombre se acercó a ellos. – Las fuerzas militares están preparadas para lo que usted ordene, señor...

No hará falta. Solo quiero que un transporte intercontinental esté preparado para sacar de Genosha y llevar a New York a mis nietos y a "esta mujer"... Sin que sus vidas corran peligro. – El hombre se cuadró.

¿Algo más, señor?

No, cumpla las órdenes.

Una hora más tarde, después de que Magda y los niños se cambiaran y comieran, Tommy y Will debía hacer siglos que no lo hacían porque devoraron su comida, en el aeropuerto de Genosha Magneto se detuvo al pie de la escalerilla que sacaría de su país a su familia, y sobretodo a la mujer que tanto amó.

Eriq, yo...

Shhh... – Magneto posó un dedo en los labios de Magda. – No digas nada... sé que es demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa, y sé que me sigues teniendo miedo... – la mujer cerró los ojos. – No lo entiendo, hubiera querido creer que el amor que sentías por mi te sería suficiente para que supieras que jamás te haría daño...

No es por mi por quién tuve miedo... sino porque vi que eras capaz de matar a tus congéneres sin parpadear. Pero eso es el pasado, Eriq... Quizá...

Hay sueños que están destinados a no cumplirse, querida. Saca a los niños de aquí, no les digas a Pietro y Wanda que yo intervine... pero haz por ellos lo que yo no hice en su momento por desconocimiento y lo que luego no hice porque no supe ni me sentí con fuerzas de hacer... Y cuida de nuestros nietos.

Lo haré. – Magda se puso de puntillas cogió entre sus manos el rostro de su marido y le besó fugazmente. Tras esto Magneto se despidió de sus nietos con un guiño y acariciando el cabello de los tres. Entre sus dedos se deslizaron varios de los cabellos blancos de los chicos y frunció el ceño al recordar el amargo destino de su hija... Les vio subir al avión, contempló como este despegaba y como se alejaba en el horizonte. Cuando ya no fue más que un recuerdo en sus pupilas se giró hacia Amelia Voght y la atrajo hacia él por la cintura, la besó con fiereza y finalmente, mirándola la habló.

Vayamos a la cama... – la mujer tragó saliva pero le siguió. Sabía que ella sería el receptáculo del olvido.

Un coche les esperaba en el aeropuerto de La Guardia y les trasladó a la Mansión de Los Vengadores. Allí una vez cruzaron el umbral, hubo un tenso momento de silencio cuando Magda fijó sus ojos por primera vez en años en sus dos hijos gemelos. Los abandonó siendo bebés y ahora...

Lo hiciste porque creíste que era lo correcto, madre. Hemos llevado una vida a la que se puede calificar de... buena. – Habló por fin Pietro.

¡¡Papi! – Luna cruzó el espacio que le separara de sus padres y se lanzó a los brazos de ambos. Wanda y Visión recibieron sumamente emocionados a sus perdidos hijos. Estaban solos ya que el resto de Los Vengadores habían considerado que era un momento familiar e íntimo.

21


End file.
